Vas-y danse gros
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: On raconte si peu les histoires des nouveaux personnages de Salut Les Geeks. Pourtant, il y en a une qui mérite d'être contée : celle du Panda. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous les droits sont à Mathieu Sommet. (Cette fanfiction est dédiée à Mawi, qui fait de super fanarts, ainsi qu'à Leze-G dont j'adore la fanfiction "IRL")
1. Voyage voyage

Il marchait dans l'herbe, de la boue jusqu'aux genoux, un joint entre les lèvres. Le soleil brillait fort dans le ciel blanc, au point qu'il enleva son bob difforme pour essuyer deux gouttes de sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Sérieusement, un soleil orange dans un ciel blanc. Et de l'herbe violette. Et on se demandait qui en avait vraiment trop pris dans cette émission.

Le Monde de Mathieu, ou MdM, ou Monde de Merde comme certains avaient l'habitude de l'appeler, était vaste. Trop vaste. L'imagination de Mathieu n'avait pas de limite, ça en était presque effrayant. Du coup, le Geek, le Patron et le Prof préféraient sortir de la tête de ce schizophrène aux chapeaux que de passer une nuit de plus dans cet endroit infesté de chatons explosifs, de vomi de BigMac et de cibles nucléaires en forme de Justin Bieber. Pourtant le Hippie adorait cet endroit, loin de la société moderne hypocrite et envahissante qui existait dans la vraie vie. Du coup, pendant des pauses post-émissions, notre prêcheur de bonne parole préféré aimait se ressourcer dans les vestiges de l'esprit de Mathieu. Il y croisait parfois le Prêtre, retrouvait même le fantôme du Satanique, et voyait souvent la Femme errer dans les coins les moins sordides de cet univers. Le Hippie savait qu'il venait d'ici, il savait que tous les personnages de Salut Les Geeks venaient d'ici, mais qu'il n'y avait que la Volonté de Mathieu qui les en faisait sortir.

Certains psychologues compareraient le Monde de Mathieu à un "Mind Palace" à la Sherlock, mais ils auraient tort. Car Mathieu avait quelque chose de différent : ce qu'il imaginait devenait réalité. Les différentes personnalités de Mathieu n'étaient pas dû à des montages audiovisuels... enfin... si, c'est vrai, au début c'était comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que l'imagination de Mathieu soit si puissante que ces personnalités eurent enfin leur propre forme. Cela ne les empêchait pas de retourner dans la tête de Mathieu de temps en temps (notre saleté de beatnik était bien en train de le faire), mais quand même. Mathieu avait donné la vie quoi. Tout seul. Ironique pour un mec stérile. Le Hippie, en y repensant, commença à avoir mal au crâne.

Il était vraiment content d'avoir de l'importance dans l'émission (même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi) car il avait beau adorer cet endroit, rester dans la tête de Mathieu Sommet H24 n'était pas des plus plaisants. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer si quelqu'un lui enlevait toute sa Volonté. Ils pourraient tous se retrouver bloqués dans sa tête, ou pire, le MdM pourrait disparaître. Et eux avec.

Le Hippie se frotta les bras, son esprit divaguant très vite dans une autre dimension. Il continua de marcher dans la boue... bleue... à la recherche de la colline qu'il avait trouvé durant une de ses journées d'errance. Il tourna la tête et vit un Mickey maléfique le regarder droit dans les yeux, une clope à la bouche... enfin... plutôt au museau ou... non ?

"Elle est bonne ton herbe gros ? demanda le Hippie"

Mickey secoua sa main à l'horizontal, signe universel pour dire "couci-couça".

"Tu saurais où je pourrai trouver ? commença le Hippie."

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, le Mickey lui indiqua une direction. Evidemment. Ils venaient de la même tête, il y avait forcément une connexion entre eux. Le Hippie pensa durant une demi-seconde si le Patron avait aussi une connexion avec le Geek, et si quelqu'un imaginait une fanfiction ou une bien un truc salace en lisant cette phrase... puis oublia ce qu'il venait de penser.

Il suivit la direction que lui avait donné le Mickey et trouva enfin sa colline. Surplombant le monde chimérique de Mathieu, elle était recouverte d'un beau manteau d'herbe violette et d'étranges fleurs dorées. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le Hippie comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas reconnu la colline avant (et pas forcément à cause de son problème de synesthésie dû au LSD). A présent, il y avait une grotte en granit, tout en haut du relief.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Hippie pour monter, il avait déjà fait pire niveau sport extrême (sous l'emprise de plusieurs drogues évidemment). Arrivé à l'entrée de la grotte, il fut surpris par le fait que celle-ci était très bien éclairée, au point qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Mais il fut encore plus surpris en voyant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, allongé en boule au fond de cette cavité rocailleuse.


	2. Rencontre inopinée

"Hey gros. Tu vas bien ?"

Ce quelqu'un se retourna, et le Hippie vit que ce quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un (je sais, c'est compliqué). C'était une autre personnalité de Mathieu, car ce personnage avait sa tête, mais c'était aussi... un panda. Un panda qui parlait en plus.

"Hippie ?

- Hé mais je te connais toi ! T'es apparu dans le numéro 52 !

- Ouah, tu te souviens de ça ?

- On est dans l'esprit de Mathieu gros. La mémoire de tous ses épisodes y sont.

- Ah.

- Et puis les pandas sont mes animaux préférés donc je me souviens exactement de ce que tu as fait durant cet épisode !

- Euh... okay.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ?

- Je rumine.

- Les pandas ne ruminent pas, gros, ils mangent du bambous.

- Non je veux dire je rumine dans ma tête.

- Ah d'accord."

Le Hippie s'assit à côté du Panda, et regarda dans le vide durant une minute. A peine.

"Ca y est, t'as fini de ruminer ?

- Hein ?

- Tu veux pas sortir de cette grotte gros ?

- Mais tu me veux quoi à la fin ?

- Qu'on se roule dans l'herbe jusqu'au bas de la colline.

- Je suis pas d'humeur à me taper un délire.

- Pourquoi ?"

Le Panda se releva pour pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur (chose étrange pour un panda).

"D'abord parce que ça fait je-sais-pas combien de temps je suis dans cette grotte à attendre que Mathieu m'utilise dans un autre de ses numéros...

- Un mois.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait qu'un mois que tu es enfermé ici tu sais, on vient de fêter les 2 ans d'SLG.

- Ah bon."

Panda se tut, replia ses jambes contre lui, et colla son menton sur ses genoux. Le Satanique n'était apparu qu'une seule fois, au toooooout début de la chaîne, et il ne s'était jamais plaint.

"Et ensuite ? demanda Hippie.

- Ensuite ?

- Tu avais dis "d'abord" donc c'est qu'il y a une suite. Donc ensuite ?"

Panda n'en revenait pas. Le Hippie l'écoutait vraiment, et s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Il recommença à étaler ses jambes.

"Ensuite et bien je suis un des derniers de mon espèce, je me sens très seul."

A ce moment-là, si Panda ne voyait pas en noir et blanc, il aurait pu voir un arc-en-ciel jaillir du soleil orangé pour se planter dans le coeur du Hippie. Notre écologiste à moitié végétarien crut que son heure de grâce divine était arrivée. Enfin, il avait trouvé ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux, ce qui pourrait lui donner une raison de vivre, ce qui lui prouverait sa valeur. Fini de signer des pétitions et de faire la morale à qui veut l'entendre sans véritablement faire quoi que ce soit. A présent, le Hippie allait agir. A présent, le Hippie allait protéger un des derniers Panda.

Bon, évidemment, Maître Panda n'est pas vraiment un panda, mais ça, il ne faut pas le dire.

Le Hippie prit le Panda dans ses bras, et notre animal bicolore fut surpris par l'odeur rassurante qui se dégageait d'un des descendants de Bob Marley. Pas une odeur de pétard, de camping ou d'herbe mouillée. Mais une odeur... chaleureuse. Comme une thé à la camomille. Le panda ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête sur son épaule et de refermer ses bras autour de cet homme contre lequel il se sentait vraiment bien. Et doucement, tout doucement, il s'endormit.


	3. Entrevue

Quand il se réveilla, il était... dans la chambre de Mathieu !

Il tourna la tête et vit le Hippie qui le regardait.

"Ca va gros ?

- Euh... ouais.

- Je t'ai sorti de la tête de Mathieu, maintenant y'a une réunion d'urgence, faut que je te laisse. Mais repose-toi bien en attendant ! Ca reste plus confortable que ta grotte.

- Euh... merci."

Le Hippie sortit, tout content de lui. Mais lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon et qu'il vit le visage de Mathieu...

"Mais enfin bordel Hippie, qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramené encore ?!

- Tu devrais éviter de te plaindre, fit le Prof. Lui au moins ne ramène pas la syphilis.

- C'était y'a un an, y'a prescription, non ? Répondit le Patron.

- Comment ça se fait que lui il a le droit de ramener un panda alors que moi j'ai pas le droit de ramener un chaton à la maison ? Dit le Geek.

- Parce que les chats sont diaboliques, tu le sais très bien ! dit le Présentateur.

- Et le panda on peut le garder ? fit le Geek.

- Ah non mais là t'en as vraiment trop pris, répondit le Prof.

- Mais enfin Hippie on est déjà de trop à 5 dans cette émission qui ressemble de plus en plus à l'Arche de Noé, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on en fasse ? dit le Présentateur.

- Les Pandas sont des mammifères de la famille des Marsupiaux !"

Un silence s'installa après cette punchline du Hippie qui, on ne savait pourquoi, avait quelque chose d'épique (comme toujours).

"Ouais, dit le présentateur. Et alors ?

- Alors je pense qu'il serait mieux ici que dans ton esprit détraqué !

- Il a pas tort.

- C'est pas faux.

- Rien à redire.

- Mais vous êtes tous de mèche ou quoi ? dit le Présentateur. Hippie écoute, j'ai déjà plus de place chez moi alors un Panda...

- C'est le dernier de son espèce gros.

- Et moi je suis le boss final des trolleurs, donc je m'en fous.

- Il est trop mignon, les présentateurs vont le kiffer !

- Mais en quoi il apportera quelque chose à l'émission ?

- Et moi alors ?"

Un silence, plus gênant cette fois, s'abattit dans le salon.

"Et moi hein... gros ? Qu'est-ce que j'apporte à l'émission ? Le Geek se fait charrier tout le temps et le Patron sort des blagues salaces, le Prof fait des explications tirées par les cheveux, mais et moi, j'apporte quoi à l'émission ?

- Bah tu es drôle et...

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial qui fait que je suis toujours là et non pas dans ta tête ?"

Les 4 personnes en face de lui qui avaient le même visage, le sien, le regardaient droit dans les yeux, les leurs. D'habitude, le Hippie disait des trucs qui n'avaient pas de sens.

"C'est simple, continua Hippie. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire quelque chose qui montre que je suis pas juste le mec avec un bob tout pourri complètement pété qui sort la même réplique depuis deux ans. Je dis que nous pouvons changer les choses, je dis que nous devons changer les choses et je dis que l'humanité doit changer !

- C'est pas tiré d'une websérie ça ?

- Ta gueule le Geek, fit le présentateur. Ecoute Hippie, j'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour le Maître Panda là...

- Okay mais on pourra en trouver une plus tard ? De toute façon il reste ici ou sinon moi aussi je me barre. Gros.

- Okay okay bah on le laisse ici, on l'utilisera deux ou trois fois et puis on verra après.

- Chouette !"

Le Hippie était tellement content qu'il courut dans la chambre de Mathieu et s'étala de tout son long sur le Panda endormi.


	4. Un matin

Les jours passèrent, et l'épisode suivant d'SLG sortit. Le Panda fit des apparitions, tout heureux de pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau devant la caméra. Le Hippie, lui, n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, et le Panda avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Ils passaient leurs nuits tous les deux à boire des bières en essayant d'être les plus discrets possibles pour ne pas réveiller les autres locataires, mais échouaient souvent : un objet faisait trop de bruit ou une phrase parfois sortait trop bruyamment, aussi se forçaient-ils à ne plus parler ce qui leur provoquait un rire qu'il devait garder silencieux, ce qui, croyez-moi, était encore plus hilarant. Aussi se mettaient-ils à avoir des fous rires vers 4h du matin, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Mathieu qui espérait pouvoir récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdues en montant l'épisode d'SLG. Et voir Mathieu Sommet en caleçon à 4h du matin, des poches sous les yeux, à moitié énervé et à moitié endormi, vous menaçant avec un oreiller, était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Evidemment, le Panda était plus proche du Hippie que de n'importe laquelle autre personnalité de Mathieu. Ce dont ils étaient tous un peu déçus. Bah oui : le Patron voulait tester la zoophilie avec des animaux humanoïdes en voie de disparition, le Geek voulait s'amuser avec cette peluche vivante et le Prof voulait étudier les gènes de ce Panda bizarre et voir s'il ne pourrait pas effectuer des tests de clonage (comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas assez de Mathieu comme ça). Le Présentateur avait une relation un peu plus compliquée avec sa nouvelle création. D'un côté, il trouvait le Panda chiant, il a vite vu que ses... spectateurs commençaient à adorer cette espèce de boule de poil (qui était en fait un kigurumi) et ça le gonflait un peu (du coup il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remettre le Panda dans sa grotte de temps en temps, mais le Hippie venait toujours l'aider). De l'autre, il trouvait que c'était une de ses personnalités les moins gonflantes, ils avaient même des conversations intéressantes et super sympa quelques fois (les rares moments où il n'était pas avec le Hippie en fait). Mathieu adorait surtout les goûts musicaux du Panda, et reconnaissait qu'il avait un beau timbre de voix (ce qui était légèrement mégalomaniaque vu que bah... ils sont la même personne). Il n'empêchait... qu'il ne trouvait pas où placer définitivement ce personnage.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour...

Le Panda se réveilla par-terre, sur le parquet gondolé du salon. C'était toujours mieux que le granit de la grotte en haut de la colline, d'autant plus que là-bas, il n'y avait pas de bières. Il vit sur la table basse toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait vidé avec l'aide du Hippie la veille tout en parlant de l'importance du café dans l'équilibre du système moléculaire de la planète. Quand il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, il eut une bonne remontée acide... vite calmée par ce qu'il vit. Le Hippie dormait lui aussi par-terre, à côté de lui... Une conversation lui revint en mémoire.

_"Tu veux pas t'allonger sur le canapé, gros ?_

_- Mec nan, je vais pas dormir sur le canapé et toi par-terre, c'est pas juste !_

_- Ouais t'as raison ! Si toi tu dors par-terre, alors moi aussi !_

_- Mais... mais je suis juste un panda, c'est normal que je dorme par..._

_- Tu dois être sacrément défoncé pour penser que je vais te laisser dormir comme ça tout seul gros."_

_C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, allongés sur le sol en fixant le plafond._

_"Hey gros. Si c'était la fin du monde et que y'a qu'une seule personne que tu pourrais sauver, tu sauverais qui ?_

_- Heu..."_

_Le Hippie avait l'art de poser des questions tellement existentielles._

_"Moi, continua-t-il, je te choisirais toi."_

_Puis le Hippie gratifia le Panda d'un grand sourire, avant de lui prendre la main. Ouah, le Panda avait une main si douce, si chaude. La gorge de Panda se noua, et ses yeux le piquèrent légèrement. Il se décida finalement à répondre :_

_"Moi je choisirais une femelle panda._

_- Ah ?_

_- Ouais. Parce qu'ainsi je pourrais toujours sauver mon espèce._

_- C'est sûr que vu comme ça..."_

_Le Hippie lâcha la main du Panda, et ce dernier se mordit la joue. Il aurait voulu garder la main de son... ami dans la sienne plus longtemps._

_"C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse gros ? Sauver ton espèce ?_

_- Pas toi ? C'était pas pour ça que tu m'as sorti de la grotte ?_

_- Ah heu... dit-il en tirant sur son bob pour cacher son visage. Ouais, c'était pour ça ouais. Bonne nuit gros."_

_Le Hippie se mit de côté, et s'endormit._

Ce matin-là, le Hippie était sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers notre animal bicolore favori. Son chapeau s'était retrouvé sur sa joue... et ses lunettes sur son dos. Le Panda récupéra délicatement les lunettes de soleil pour ne pas le réveiller. Il aurait aimé voir les yeux du Hippie, certaines histoires racontent que les yeux des personnages sont différents de ceux de Mathieu, pas forcément dans la couleur mais dans le regard. Panda aurait aimé que Hippie plonge son regard dans le sien.

Mais d'un côté, déjà c'était très glauque car ils faisaient partie de la même personne, et ensuite... Panda était un panda, Hippie était un hippie.

Des espèces pas compatibles reproductivement parlant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

Panda prit les lunettes et doucement, tout doucement, les reposa sur le nez du Hippie, non sans retenir sa respiration alors qu'il caressait ses joues en glissant les branches derrière ses oreilles. Puis il replaça correctement son chapeau pour ensuite pousser un petit soupir de soulagement, le visage tout rouge (trop mignooooon!). Deux secondes plus tard, le Hippie se réveilla en criant : "Patinoire!".

Panda sursauta. Il venait de vivre plusieurs ascenseurs émotionnels, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui faire peur. Il risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque, et il avait une espèce à sauver bordel !

"Ca va gros ? Bien dormi ?

- Ouais ouais. Je trouve qu'on dort mieux maintenant que le Patron est derrière les barreaux.

- Tu m'étonnes gros. On est plus rassuré.

- DEBOUT LES MECS ! Hurla le Présentateur dans toute la maison. ON TOURNE !"

Le Geek se leva et tandis la main au Panda. Mais il resta assis, la tête baissée.

"Nan laisse, je suis pas dans cet épisode."

Hippie haussa les épaules et monta à l'étage où se faisait les tournages. Pendant ce temps, Panda jeta les bouteilles, rangea un peu le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il vit le Prof au téléphone, en train d'engueuler quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était être tranquille. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, son instinct de survie se réveilla. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de plus sombre qu'un puits sans fond, de plus machiavélique que le Diable lui-même, de plus dangereux qu'un saut dans le vide. Abandonnez tout espoir.

"A la pêche aux moules moules moules..."


	5. Ellipse

L'ombre du Patron s'étalait de la cour jusqu'au pas de la porte. Il arrivait. Le Panda était peut-être une forte personnalité, il commença tout de même à trembler. Il faut avouer que voir le Patron arriver avec un flingue n'st pas quelque chose de très réconfortant. Le Prof, lui, était toujours à fond dans sa conversation, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le ramdam dans l'escalier. Le Panda vit alors le Hippie qui descendait les marches avec la grâce d'un éléphant sous ecstasy.

"Gros, viens avec moi ! Le Patron revient et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie !"

Panda monta les escaliers et vit le Geek qui arrachait tous les posters de Miku Hatsune en maillot de bain, avec un visage étrangement calme et sérieux.

"Bah... Le Geek ? fit Panda. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'étais submergé par les boobies, répondit-il d'une voix mûre et grave, mais j'ai atteint la paix intérieure. J'ai donc décidé de purger aussi le décor notoire de notre maison.

- Ouais bah, je serais toi je ferais ça une autre fois. Le Patron revient."

Le visage du Geek n'était plus du tout calme et sérieux, et Panda fut impressionné par la large palette d'expressions que Mathieu avait en réserve. Le Geek s'était littéralement décomposé devant lui.

"Il... il revient ? dit-il en retrouvant sa voix de chiot castré.

- Avec un gun.

- Niaaaaaa!"

Le Geek prit ses posters et s'enfuit avec, bousculant au passage la Fille qui tenait sous ses bras des oreillers et un pot de crème glacée. Celle-ci ouvrit le placard, s'assit dedans en s'installant confortablement, bien calée sur son oreiller, puis dit avant de fermer les portes : "Vous m'ouvrirez quand ce bordel sera terminé, okay ?"

Ils entendirent un coup de feu. Le Patron venait de tirer sur Le Prof.

"Viens, dit le Hippie en entraînant le Panda dans la chambre.

- Euh, Hippie ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là exactement ?

- Mets-toi sous le lit.

- Sous le lit ? T'es sérieux là, on va se cacher sous le lit ?

- TU vas te cacher sous le lit. Allez, grouille !"

Panda ne prit pas la peine de protester et glissa sous le matelas. Ca sentait la pizza et le tabac froid. Il allait se dire que ça restait plus confortable que sa grotte mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées. Un second coup de feu retentit, et Panda sentit soudain comme un vide au fond de lui. Son créateur était en danger. Il allait sortir de sa cachette mais les pieds du Hippie l'en empêchait. Et enfin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le Patron fit face au Hippie.

"Je te préviens, gros. J'ai pris tellement de trucs bizarres dans ma vie que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Alors si tu veux nous massacrer tous, sache qu'il te faudra du temps pour me passer sur le corps.

- On protège sa peluche, gamin ?

- Je suis contre la violence. mais si tu le touches..."

Panda vit soudain les lunettes du Hippie tomber sur le sol.

"... je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi."

De là où le Panda était, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Patron. Encore moins celui du Hippie. Aussi son coeur cessa de battre durant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Finalement, le Patron poussa un soupir.

"T'inquiètes gamin, j'étais juste énervé contre Mathieu parce qu'il m'a jeté en prison. Mais ça ne m'apporterait rien de vous tuer tous."

Le Hippie ramassa ses lunettes avant de les replacer sur son visage puis tendit la main vers le Panda. Celui-ci glissa rapidement jusqu'au pied du lit puis courut vers la salle de tournage. Le Présentateur est allongé par-terre, à moitié mort.

"Il faut qu'on le sauve !

- Il faut qu'on appelle le Prof !

- Tu veux dire le robot que j'ai défoncé à l'entrée ? dit le Patron.

- Ah meeeerde.

- Bon bah dans ce cas-là, il n'y plus qu'une seule solution, fit le Hippie."

Il sortit de la poche intérieur de son bob une petite seringue emplie d'une solution dorée. Aussi dorée qu'une bonne bière qui vient de la trilogie Cornetto. Le Hippie enleva le tee-shirt (bizarrement immaculé, je dis bien bizarrement parce que le Patron lui aurait tiré une balle mais bon après on est plus vraiment à ça près... on ne sait jamais où est la réalité ou la fiction dans cette émission de toute façon) du Présentateur et mit l'aiguille au-dessus de son coeur.

"Euh... Hippie ? fit le Panda. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est une solution à base de trucs chelous qui va faire repartir son coeur. Il va peut-être avoir des hallu pendant les premières secondes (genre un nyan cat) mais après il sera aussi frais qu'un agneau qui vient de naître.

- T'es sûr de toi gamin ?"

Le Hippie planta la seringue dans le coeur de Mathieu, et toutes les personnalités mirent leur main sur leur poitrine en même temps. C'était comme s'ils venaient de faire les montagnes russes. Le Hippie eut à peine le temps d'enlever l'aiguille que le Présentateur ouvrit les yeux, avant d'hurler : "SALUT LES GEEKS ! QUOI DE NEUF SUR LA TOILE ? ON VA VOIR CA TOUT DE SUITE..."


	6. Hangover

Les cinq personnalités de Mathieu Sommet étaient assises sur l'escalier, en attendant gentiment le retour de leur créateur.

"Hey gamin, ça va durer encore longtemps ?

- J'en sais rien gros, c'est la première fois que j'utilise cette marchandise.

- Dis Panda, demanda le Geek, ça fait combien ?

- C'est la sixième fois que je le vois passer devant la maison.

- Il fait tout le tour de la ville tu crois ?

- Et dire que je galérais pour qu'il se mette à la muscu, dit la Fille, mais il faut lui tirer dessus pour que Monsieur décide de faire un marathon.

- Et pour le Prof, on fait quoi ?"

Ils regardèrent tous en direction du robot avec un drôle de noeud papillon. Seuls les doigts du corps inerte semblaient bouger, et un petit bruit mécanique se faisait entendre.

"Je crois qu'il s'autorépare.

- Pourquoi tu lui avais tiré dessus au fait, demanda le Panda au Patron ? C'est pas la personne que tu détestes le plus dans ce groupe pourtant...

- Ouais mais comme je savais qu'il pouvait pas clamser, je me suis fait plaisir.

- Connard, fit le Prof qui se réveilla. Ca fait mal ton truc...

- Y'a comme un goût de déjà-vu non ? fit le Patron.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !"

C'était Mathieu qui arriva en trombe, les bras en l'air, dans la cour... et qui s'écroula.

"Il est re-décédé ? demanda le Geek.

- Ca doit l'avoir fatigué de courir autant.

- Surtout pour un mec qui sort de sa chambre seulement une fois par mois, dit cyniquement la Fille.

- Je vais le mettre au lit, dit Panda."

Avant que qui que ce soit ne proteste, Panda mit Mathieu sur son dos et monta les marches avant de l'allonger doucement sur le matelas. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué lui aussi. Il fallait croire que l'état de Mathieu les affectait tous. Il prit une chaise, la plaça au pied du lit de Mathieu, y posa ses fesses puis croisa ses bras sur la couverture pour y enfoncer sa tête. Et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait face aux yeux bleus de Mathieu. Il était toujours sur le lit mais avait relevé son dos, regardant le Panda qui dormait à ses pieds.

"Euh... salut Panda.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu euh... tu t'es fait tiré dessus et...

- Oh nom de Dieu oui c'est vrai ! REUNION GENERAAAAAAALE !"

En peu de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, les autres personnalités, eux aussi dans le gaz, arrivèrent dans la chambre, pas vraiment surpris par le spectacle qu'était le Panda au chevet de ce troll.

"Bon, c'était quoi ce merdier ? demanda ce dernier.

- Coucoooou, fit le Patron.

- Toi ta gueule. T'as fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Et tant qu'on y est pour les reproches, autant que vous y passiez tous..."

La voix de Mathieu était teintée de cynisme (comme d'habitude mais là... plus que d'habitude). Ca allait chier.

"Le Geek : quel courage, bravo ! En même temps, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Ta maturité a tenu aussi bien que du gel dans mes cheveux. La Fille : t'as raison, va t'enfermer dans un placard avec de la glace à la vanille et prouver à l'humanité qui est le sexe faible. Le Prof : autant de science infuse pour ne pas savoir comment arrêter ce mec ?! T'as bien merdé mon pote. Le Hippie : bah... toi je sais pas ce que t'as foutu, t'es parti aux toilettes ?

- Je suis allé aider le Panda, répondit l'homme au bob.

- Mouais.

- J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs gros, vu que c'est lui qui t'as sauvé."

Un silence s'installa (décidément, ce Hippie est très doué). Mathieu se calma et dit alors :

"Comment ça ?

- Le produit qui t'a réveillé, c'était de l'essence de bambou que le Panda avait sur lui... Il t'a sauvé."

Mathieu se tourna vers le Panda qui était un peu sonné par ce que venait de dire le Hippie. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

"C'est vrai ? fit Mathieu."

Panda ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais...

"La vérité gamin. Ce Panda m'a poussé et t'a secouru avant même que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit avec ton cadavre."

Les autres personnalités baissèrent la tête. Il ne fallait pas contrarier le Patron. Même le Prof ne put que se taire.

"Viens là Panda, fit Mathieu."

Panda s'approcha, un peu confus et perplexe, de Mathieu et tout à coup celui-ci fit quelque chose de très, très, trèèèèèès surprenant. Il lui fit un gros câlin.

Le Hippie en perdit son chapeau, la cigarette du patron tomba de ses lèvres, le Prof enleva ses lunettes et le Geek poussa un petit "Oh c'est trop mignooooon" mêlé de joie et de tristesse (de joie parce que c'était vraiment trop mignon, de tristesse parce qu'il aurait voulu être à la place du Panda).

"Je te dois une fière chandelle Panda. Je trouverais un truc à te faire faire, tu vas voir. Tu pourrais même remplacer la Science Infuse.

- Mais... fit le Prof, décomposé. Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as baisé ta chance mon pote. Ca faisait un bail que j'en pouvais plus de ta rubrique, surtout que les questions des internautes commencent à être répétitives. Le Panda, il est adorable et il sait chanter.

- Mais et moi alors ?"

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

"Tu apparaîtras de temps en temps. Mais pas à chaque épisode."

Le Prof tourna ses yeux humides vers le Patron, qui leva les mains. C'était foutu pour lui à présent. Même s'il disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le Panda qui l'avait sauvé. C'était fini. De rage, il prit alors la fourrure du Panda entre ses mains et le secoua.

"Salaud ! Salaud ! Et dire que je t'avais soutenu pour que tu restes avec nous !

- Je ne voulais pas...

- Tu te prends pour qui, hein ? dit le Prof, en baissant la capuche du kigurumi. En plus, regarde ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas un vrai panda !

- Je...

- Tu n'es pas un vrai Panda, tu m'entends ?! TU N'ES PAS UN VRAI PANDA !"

Le Prof ne vit pas Mathieu s'approcher de lui, si près, trop près. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard avant que le Présentateur ne toucha son noeud papillon du bout de son index.

Et le Prof disparut.

Mathieu remit doucement la capuche sur la tête de Panda.

"Tu te trompes. C'est Maître Panda."


	7. L'Instant Panda

Les personnalités de Mathieu se turent. Le Prof avait juste disparu. Et ils savaient très bien où.

"Quelqu'un d'autre a une déclaration à faire ? Non ? Très bien. Panda, tu restes ici, il faut qu'on discute. Les autres, vous sortez."

Encore sonnés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils sortirent tous en traînant des pieds. Et ce fut toujours la tête baissée que le Geek demanda :

"Il... il a pas tué le Prof quand même ?

- Tu sais très bien que Mathieu est incapable de nous faire disparaître définitivement, gamin.

- Je... commença la Fille. Je vais aller le voir.

- Tu crois que tu le trouveras dans ce Monde de Merde ?

- Il doit être dans son laboratoire..."

La Fille claqua des doigts et disparut elle aussi (le claquage de doigt n'était pas obligatoire pour retourner dans le MdM, mais avouez que c'est assez stylé)(un peu Joséphine ange gardien mais stylé). Le Geek partit vers le salon pour jouer à un jeu vidéo et le Hippie allait sortir dehors pour fumer un bon joint lorsque le Patron l'arrêta et lui dit :

"Hey gamin, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi, gros ?

- Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était le Panda qui avait sauvé Mathieu, alors que c'était toi ?

- Je me suis dit que... que si le Panda se faisait un peu plus remarquer par Mathieu, il pourrait faire plus de choses dans l'émission.

- Ouais, bah ton plan nous a fait perdre un des membres de l'équipe.

- Hum..."

Le Patron plaqua le Hippie contre le mur.

"Fais pas le con avec ça gamin. Cette émission, cette équipe, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Bizarre de dire ça pour un mec qui a essayé de tuer le présentateur de l'émission moins de deux heures auparavant.

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'étais furieux qu'on me foute en taule ?"

Les mains du Patron se mirent à trembler.

"Hein, POURQUOI ?

- J... Je... Je suis désolé gros.

- On a des hauts et des bas ensemble, c'est normal, on est totalement différents. Mais en même temps, on est tous pareils. Alors il faut qu'on reste solidaire. Et ce que tu viens de faire là, ça a divisé le groupe.

- Je...

- Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

- Je sais pas, dit le Hippie en regardant la porte fermée de la chambre."

Le Patron lâcha l'écolo de première et soupira.

"Tu sais gamin, c'est pas en lui rendant un service qu'il se jettera dans tes bras.

- Oh ça je sais. Et même si un jour il se mettait à m'aimer, je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on aille plus loin, vu qu'il doit sauver son espèce.

- Gamin, c'est même pas un vrai panda.

- Mais il pense que si..."

Le Hippie se tourna alors vers le Patron et lui fit le plus triste et le plus beau des sourires.

"Et tu vois, ce panda, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux."

Le Patron tapota la tête (enfin... plutôt le bob) de ce beatnik à qui il avait plutôt envie de foutre un coup de pied aux fesses. A vrai dire, il était un peu jaloux, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses envers qui (ou quoi) que ce soit, et il savait aussi que personne ne ressentirait la même chose pour lui. Il n'était qu'un objet de désir et de plaisir. Pas d'amour. Il se reprit cependant très vite (c'était le Patron quand même) et dit :

"Bon, bah moi je retourne dans mon bordel. Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de nouvelles pucelles qui...

- Je m'en fous gros ! Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que ce soit consenti dans les deux sens, mais je veux rien savoir !

- Dommage gamin, t'as du matériel, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire des trucs intéressants avec."

Le Hippie regarda le Patron avec des yeux ronds. Le Patron le remarqua à la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient levés (oui parce que... vu que le Hippie porte des lunettes, le Patron ne peut pas voir clairement qu'il le regardait avec des yeux ronds... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?) et se mit à rire.

"Tu parlais bien de drogue là, gros ?

- Bah évidemment connard. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de forniquer avec un mec qui a la même gueule que moi ?

- Bah au vu des avances que tu fais au Geek...

- Je l'embête et le torture psychologiquement parlant, mais je lui ai jamais rien fait. Personne ne touche au Geek."

Hippie vit le Patron ouvrir la porte et partir. Sa silhouette disparut avec autant de grâce qu'elle était apparue i peine deux heures. Le Hippie eut un petit rire. Aussi bizarre et contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, le Patron était le pilier (ah ouais)(nan en fait c'est pas si bizarre que ça)(je m'égare) de l'émission. Voire même de ce petit groupe qu'ils ont formé.

Sans le Patron, ils ne seraient rien.

Hippie frissonna à cette idée. Comment était-ce possible que les auditeurs puissent aimer un type violent, narcissique, dangereux, pervers, alors que dans la vraie vie ils ne feraient que de l'éviter ?

Le monde réel est vraiment trop chelou.

C'était donc ainsi que naquit l'Instant Panda. Enfin... il ne naquit pas vraiment à ce moment-là étant donné qu'il fallut attendre 10 épisodes avant la saison suivante...

"Mathieu, disait le Panda dans la chambre durant cette discussion. Je suis super content d'avoir une chronique mais... l'absence du Prof ne va pas choquer les spectateurs ?

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'ils se sont rendu compte que la Science Infuse n'était plus vraiment marrante...

- D'accord mais... le Prof va revenir ?

- Vu comment il vient de t'agresser, je ne crois pas non. Tu ne veux quand même pas que vous soyez de nouveau tous les deux dans la même pièce ?

- Je trouve ça un peu injuste. Il vient d'apprendre qu'il va se faire virer, laisse-lui un peu de temps...

- Tu ne veux pas intégrer l'émission maintenant ?

- Euh..."

Panda réfléchit à la façon de convaincre Mathieu.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on jette le Prof comme une vieille chaussette. Il savait bien qu'il l'avait aider à rester dans l'appartement, il lui devait au moins ça. Et puis... tous les deux ils étaient pareils : ils venaient de Mathieu. Un peu comme des frères (aussi bizarre que cela puisse être).

Il regarda Mathieu dans le bleus des yeux. Mathieu... ou le Présentateur. Dans la vraie vie, Mathieu faisait croire que le Présentateur était un rôle. Mais il suffisait de rentrer dans son appartement pour voir que ce n'était pas un. Le Présentateur et lui ne faisait qu'un. Comme il ne faisait qu'un avec chacune des personnalités auparavant. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela, et abandonner ainsi le Prof ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, le Panda ?

- Je...

- Tu penses que je devrais vous aider, vous tous, parce qu'on était la même personne ?"

Panda ne savait pas du tout comment il savait ce qu'il pensait. Il pensa alors qu'il savait ce que pensaient toutes ses personnalités, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas qui avait pensé à le sauver. Toutes les personnalités le savaient, mais lui ne le savait pas. Alors comment savait-il ce qu'il pensait ?

"Je vois bien dans tes yeux, dit Mathieu. T'es incrédule de voir comment je l'ai abandonné si facilement."

Ah d'accord. C'était simple en fait.

"Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. Tu n'es pas le premier à me regarder avec ces yeux-là, dit-il furieux.

- Mathieu je...

- Ecoute-moi bien l'ursidé. Le Geek, le Patron, le Hippie, le Prof et même toi, je n'en ai rien à branler. Vous pouvez vous retrouver autour d'un feu de joie en jouant de la guitare les soirs de pleine lune, je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a la même tête que je dois me sentir proche de vous. J'ai jamais voulu que vous deveniez réels, jamais.

- Mais...

- Si vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est parce que vous apportez quelque chose à cette émission à la con, et que je sais que sans vous je ne réussirais pas. Pour le reste, vous vous démerdez tous seuls. Je te dois la vie Panda, donc je te laisserai présenter cette chronique. Dans une dizaine d'émission, le temps que les spectateurs s'habituent à toi. Mais pas question que je joues du violon pour la Disparition du Prof."

Mathieu se leva et ouvrit la porte pour partir de la chambre.

"Tu mens."

Mathieu se tourna vers le Panda qui venait de parler.

"Tu dis que tu ne tiens pas à nous mais tu mens.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Tu verras Mathieu. Un jour, on disparaîtra. Et on te manquera."

Mathieu ferma la porte, non sans avoir lâcher un :

"Plutôt mourir."


	8. C'est bien simple gros

Le Hippie marchait sur une espèce de goudron bleu avec des éclats de verres incrustés, comme si l'architecte avait essayé de faire un sol qui ressemblerait à un ciel étoilé. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un architecte qui avait créé ce sol. Les baskets trouées claquaient sur ce goudron, produisant un rythme que le Hippie reprit pour chantonner un truc du style "Babylone babylone la ville est en feu Babylone babylone à cause des vieux Babylone babylone à refaire les mêmes erreurs Babylone babylone on se noie dans la peur." (Bah ouais le Hippie n'a pas la même fibre musicale que le Panda)(une des rares raisons pour lesquelles ils se disputent d'ailleurs). Enfin, il arriva devant un hangar. Immense. Blanc avec des carrés noirs (à moins que ce ne soit noir avec des carrés blancs...). Il poussa la porte et fut ébloui par la lumière qui jaillissait de cette monstrueuse pièce. A l'intérieur, un capharnaüm épouvantable. Des schémas, des plans, des dessins et des morceaux de bouquins scotchés, accrochés, suspendus partout sur les murs. Un squelette humain était pendu la tête en bas en plein milieu de la salle. Plusieurs bureaux rangés en U l'entouraient, cachés par une tonne de livre, et on se demandait même comment ces bureaux n'avaient pas craqués sous le poids des ouvrages. Aux pieds des bureaux, des restes de vieux ordinateurs s'entassaient, et il semblait au Hippie que certaines touches des claviers voulaient se faire la malle. Par-terre gisaient aussi des tubes, des pinces, des gants en latex, des morceaux de disques durs et... des Lego. Le Hippie se demanda donc où il devait mieux marcher.

"Tiens, salut Hippie !

- Salut Prof ! Je t'entends mais je te vois pas, t'es où gros ?

- Là-haut !"

Hippie leva les yeux et vit le Prof qui... marchait sur le plafond ?

"Comment tu fais ça gros, t'as muté avec Spiderman ?

- Des chaussures-ventouses mon ami. Imaginées depuis des siècles, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne les a toujours pas matérialisées.

- Et comment tu fais pour descendre de là gros ?

- Attends, j'arrive."

Le Prof marcha vers le mur, pour finalement marcher SUR le mur (à l'horizontal, vous voyez le délire) et enfin fit face au Hippie.

"Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

- Pas trop mal, gros. Et toi ?

- On fait avec ce qu'on a. Comment va le Panda ?"

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un tas de livres et commencèrent à discuter. Voilà bien longtemps que la saison 4 avait démarré, et la rage du Prof s'était évanouie depuis des lustres. Durant les dix dernières émissions de la saison 3 qui défilaient comme un compte à rebours, Panda avait essayé de parler au Prof, de s'excuser. Ce fut finalement le Patron qui calma le jeu lors du tournage de l'émission n°62 :

"Ecoute Prof. Le gamin avec des airs de dalmatien, il a convaincu Mathieu de te garder pendant 10 autres épisodes. Alors au lieu de te plaindre tu devrais plutôt profiter de ces derniers moments avant ta retraite."

Ca avait remis les idées du Prof en place. Et du coup, il était parti un peu plus sereinement. Sa relation avec le Panda s'était améliorée, quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas qu'un gars affublé d'un déguisement d'ours sans cervelle mais qu'il était pourvu d'intelligence. Ce dernier avait même organisé un pot de départ qui s'était terminé en lecture de fanfictions.

_"Hey les Gars, vous connaissez les Matoine ? fit le Panda en souriant._

_- Non, c'est quoi ? répondit le Geek._

_- Ce sont des histoires d'amour sur Mathieu et Antoine._

_- Sérieux ? Et ils font des trucs intéressants ? dit le Patron. _

_- Tu connais le concept de lemon ?_

_- Bien sûr gamin. Fais-moi voir ça."_

_Le Panda lui montra alors le site , ce qui combla de joie le Patron en voyant les nombreuses fanfictions dont il était le roi. _

_"Je préfère quand il y a les images, mais y'a des auteurs vraiment doués..._

_- Et y'a des histoires pour moi aussi ? demanda le Geek._

_- Y'a de tout mon pote, répondit le Panda. Tiens, regarde, y'a une histoire qui s'appelle 'In real Life' et on est tous dedans ! Y'a une part de vraie en plus, par exemple qu'on soit sorti de la tête de Mathieu. Et elle est trop, pour reprendre notre âme soeur, trop choupinoupinette !_

_- Faut en parler à Mathieu, il pourrait adorer ça !"_

_Mais Mathieu était trop occupé dans sa chambre à faire du montage pour faire attention à ses personnalités. D'ailleurs, il avait expressément demandé à ses personnalités de le laisser tranquille durant la soirée. Même si c'était le pot de départ du Prof. Comme il l'avait dit, il s'en foutait. _

_"Nan, laisse tomber. Hé les gars, ça vous dit qu'on fasse une vidéo où on joue certaines fanfictions ? Genre réunion de famille ou..._

_- Moi je veux bien faire cette histoire-là, fit le Patron._

_- 'Vas-y Danse Panda' ? C'est bizarre, le titre de cette histoire ressemble vachement à celle que vous êtes en train de lire en ce moment._

_- Si elle tourne aussi bien, l'auteure de cette fanfiction me procurera un graaand bonheur."_

_C'est hors de question Patron._

_"Pourquoi ? fit le Panda._

_- Ca parle de moi, de toi, de ton immensurable besoin de protéger ton espèce au point de ne pas vouloir céder à mes avances ni de privilégier de ma grande expérience dans la sphère incroyable qu'est..._

_- Stooooop. Finalement, j'ai plus très envie de faire des vidéos._

_- Bah à ton avis pourquoi les fans nous ont donné une forme humaine au lieu de n'être que des voix dans la tête de Mathieu ?dit le Patron. Pour qu'on fasse des trucs entre nous bien sûr !_

_- Rassure-moi, dit le Prof, il n'y a pas d'histoires étranges avec moi j'espère ?_

_- Pas encore mais vu que tu vas partir de l'émission..._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Bah, tu vas leur manquer mec."_

_Prof regarda le Panda, qui regarda le Prof, qui regarda le Panda, qui regarda le Prof. Qui avait très très très envie de faire un câlin à l'ursidé._

_"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça manque de musique ! fit le Panda."_

_Il alla donc sur la chaîne d'Anticeptik et mit le volume à fond. Toutes les personnalités se mirent à danser, chacun d'une façon différente. Mais avec le même visage._

Depuis, le Hippie allait rendre visite au Prof une fois par semaine, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. (La Fille venait parfois mais bon... c'était une fille. Le Prof, malgré toute sa Science Infuse, avait du mal à la comprendre.) Le Hippie lui racontait ce qui se passait à la maison, que la nouvelle saison avait une autre ambiance, que Mathieu s'était acheté un chat, et comment Panda avait vraiment pris de l'assurance, tellement que ça en énervait Mathieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas le virer de chez lui, même si le Maître retrouvait une attitude quasi-sauvage, parce qu'il était devenu trop apprécié des spectateurs. Il a déjà reçu pas mal de remarques à propos de la fin de la Science Infuse, il n'allait pas non plus supprimer une rubrique qu'il venait de créer. Du coup, Mathieu essayait de nouvelles ruses pour calmer cet animal bicolore. Par exemple, il l'avait menacé de ramener le Prof à la maison (cet idiot n'avait pas compris qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés).

"Oh noooon, pas le Prof ! dit le Panda."

Mais évidemment, dans sa tête, il dansait le cha-cha-cha (et c'est beau d'ailleurs)(de voir Panda danser le cha-cha-cha je veux dire). Faire revenir le Prof était ce qu'il souhaitait... donc il faisait plus de bêtises, ce que remarqua Mathieu, qui arrêta ses menaces (il n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça...). Pendant un moment, il lui promit de le remplacer par un lama, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Maître Panda était irremplaçable (comme le dit si bien Beyoncé).

Heureusement (pour Mathieu), il trouva enfin le point faible du panda : l'extinction de son espèce. Et le présentateur prenait un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'était quand même assez drôle de le faire souffrir pour une raison totalement irrationnelle, vu que le panda n'était pas un vrai panda. Il n'était qu'une personnalité de notre schizophrène préfé...

"Stoooooop ! fit le Prof."

Hein... Euh... Quoi ?

"J'aimerai que l'auteure de cette histoire s'arrête un petit instant pour que je répare une injustice."

Non mais mec je viens déjà de faire une blague méta dans ce chapitre, tu vas pas...

"C'est important. Quitte à ce que je sois là, autant que j'apporte un peu de Science Infuse non ?"

Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Vas-y Prof.

"Alors voilà, en réalité Mathieu Sommet n'est pas schizophrène.

- Hein gros ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Et bien vois-tu c'est très simple. Mathieu Sommet souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple, ou trouble dissociatif de l'identité."

Un peu comme Norman Bates dans "Psychose" ?

"C'est exactement ça. Pour faire simple, plusieurs personnalités sont dans son corps... Même si en ce qui nous concerne maintenant nous sommes hors de son corps mais nous pouvons toujours nous exprimer à travers lui... Mais ça c'est de la fiction."

Je crois que j'ai perdu mes lecteurs...

"Je n'ai pas fini. Le trouble de la personnalité multiple est très souvent confondu avec la schizophrénie, c'est pourquoi je ne blâme pas nos fans qui utilisent ce terme.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas traiter les fans d'idiots pour ne pas qu'on te déteste, gros.

- Je pense que tous les gens sont idiots, mais au moins comme ça vous êtes tous égaux, ne vous plaignez pas. Bref, la schizophrénie est en réalité un trouble qui nous empêche de ressentir la... réalité. On est là, sans être vraiment là. Notre esprit se dissout, comme un carré de sucre dans une tasse de café. Avec la personnalité multiple, notre esprit est toujours là, mais il change.

- Un peu comme ces vieilles stéréos où tu pouvais mettre 6 CD dedans et changer d'album selon ton envie, gros ?

- La métaphore est surprenante mais oui, c'est cela. Mais on ne choisit pas quand on change d'album.

- Mais c'est dingue ça, gros !

- Devenir schizophrène ne vient pas du jour au lendemain. Les facteurs sont multiples comme la génétique, le stress, l'isolement, et s'accompagne d'autres maladies psychiatriques comme la dépression. Mais cette maladie reste assez... comment dire... rare. A vrai dire, la seule personne qui risque vraiment de devenir schizophrène ici c'est toi mon ami.

- Moi gros ?

- Oui, vu tout le cannabis que tu fumes.

- Oh bah merde, gros.

- Quant au trouble de la personnalité, il est souvent dû à un traumatisme.

- Ah ouais, comme ce qu'a vécu Mathieu."

Wow attendez je pensais que Mathieu vous avait créés uniquement pour l'émission ?

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, gros. Y'a une histoire...

- Mais c'est personnel donc on s'en fout, coupa le Prof. Bref, il est vrai que dans les deux cas, le malade voulait fuir la réalité, en la rejetant ou en devenant quelqu'un d'autre. Mais selon moi la raison pour laquelle on confond ces deux maladies c'est parce que les schizophrènes ont parfois des hallucinations auditives et entendent des voix. Comme s'ils avaient une autre personnalité qui leur parlait dans leur tête. Mais disons que ces voix ne prennent jamais le contrôle du malade, contrairement à ce qui se passe lors des dédoublements. D'ailleurs, avant le XIXe siècle, les malades pensaient être possédés par des esprits. Voire par le Diable.

- Ouais genre le Patron quoi, gros.

- C'est pas faux. Donc voilà, c'était ma parenthèse Science Infuse."

Merci beaucoup le Prof pour ces explications fort intéressantes.

"Bah justement gros, tant qu'on parle de fuir la réalité, t'aurais pas un peu de marchandise sur toi ?"

Autant le préciser, si le Hippie était très proche du Prof, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était la personnalité la plus cool de la lignée Sommet. Mais aussi parce que le Prof lui fournissait la meilleure drogue de toute la région... du Monde de Merde. Le Prof, bien qu'au début dégoûté par ce trafic, avait fini par préférer créer les produits pour le Hippie, afin d'être sûr de lui prodiguer la meilleure qualité avec le moins de risques. Il pouvait ainsi surveiller sa consommation, et arrêter le beatnik quand il allait trop loin. Et le Hippie avait toute confiance au Prof, parce qu'il était très doué (science bitches!). Il était son Walter White à lui, d'ailleurs il lui ressemblerait beaucoup avec sa barbe naissante et ses lunettes. Il lui suffirait juste de se raser le crâne...

"J'ai l'impression que tu augmentes la dose dernièrement...

- C'est pas ma faute gros. Mathieu n'arrête pas de taquiner Panda à propos de son espèce à protéger.

- Et ?

- Et du coup ça me rappelle que j'ai aucun avenir avec lui."

C'était reparti pour un silence lourd dont seul le Hippie avait le secret.

Le Prof savait les sentiments que le Hippie avait pour le Panda. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas les remarquer. Mais il avait aussi pensé que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, mais que le Panda ne pouvait pas les assumer pour l'instant. Ce dont il avait, évidemment, totalement raison.

Tout ça pour une espèce de boule de poil bicolore à sauvegarder. On ne se cassait pas la tête comme ça pour des Gremlins.

"T'as qu'à lui dire qu'il est stérile, dit le Prof."

Le Hippie recracha sa cigarette.

"QUOIIIIIII ?

- Tu ne savais pas ?

- Qu'il était stérile ? Mais comment je le saurais, gros ? Et puis je croyais qu'il avait des gosses à nourrir.

- Ca, c'était pour un sketch.

- Oh putain... Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Bah Mathieu est stérile... Et j'ai vu que le patron préférait adopter des gosses plutôt que d'en procréer (ce qui est ceci-dit plutôt génial vu que je me dégoûterais de vivre dans un monde où le Patron a de la descendance) donc je me suis dit que peut-être toutes ses personnalités l'étaient. J'ai effectué un test sur moi-même et je suis aussi reproductif qu'un zombie auquel on aurait arraché les parties génitales et qu'on aurait placé sur une île déserte dans une planète lointaine.

- Mais... mais... Mais c'est horrible gros !

- Quoi, ma métaphore ou...?

- Le Panda, jamais il ne pourra réaliser son rêve.

- De toute façon, son rêve était foutu depuis le début puisqu'il est persuadé d'être un Panda.

- Mais c'est normal, gros ! C'est dans sa nature, il est né comme ça ! Comme je suis né Hippie et toi Prof ! Si on lui retire... son statut de Panda, il n'est plus rien !

- J'avoue ne pas avoir vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais d'un autre côté, vaut mieux lui dire maintenant plutôt que de le laisser dans l'espoir de sauver une espèce qui n'est pas la sienne, espoir complètement irrationnel.

- Je sais gros. Mais l'espoir ben... c'est comme de la drogue tu vois. C'est pour ne pas voir la réalité en face. Je ne vais pas arracher cet espoir au Panda, ce serait trop hypocrite de ma part.

- Humph... Tu fais comme tu veux Hippie. Tu es assez grand.

-Merci Prof, dit le Hippie en se levant pour partir. T'es un mec cool."

Le Prof regarda le Hippie s'en aller pour rejoindre le... le vrai monde, en se disant que vraiment, la chose la plus irrationnelle du monde, c'était bien l'amour.


	9. Drogue et autres problèmes cardiaques

_29 juin 2014. Patient : Mathieu Sommet. Est-ce que vous parlez encore tout seul ?_

Panda se réveilla en plein milieu du salon de Mathieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Et surtout : pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Il fouilla tout la maison, de la douche jusqu'au dessous du lit... et ne trouva ni le Geek, ni le Hippie, ni le Patron. Personne. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil... Hein ?! Attends, c'était pas normal ça, normalement il était censé se retrouver dans les escaliers. Voilà quelques temps qu'ils avaient déménagé sur Paris, Panda se souvenait bien de l'escalier... En bois ? C'était ça hein ? L'appartement il était...

Attends. Panda avait beau fouillé dans ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait plus de la façade de l'immeuble. Comment c'était possible ?

Mais Panda oublia vite cette question lorsqu'il entendit un bon morceau de musique, joué à la gratte. Ouah, qu'est-ce qu'elle était stylée ! Fermant les yeux, il se mit à faire du air guitar, tout en entendant des bruits d'avion à réactions. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit qu'il était en plein milieu de la rue. Des chats armés de mitraillettes tiraient sur des militaires, qui entouraient un jeune homme avec un tee-shirt noir : Mathieu ! Le Panda voulut s'approcher de lui quand il le vit tirer sur des chats. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel...

"Où est notre putain de soutien aérien, Prophète ?"

Soutien aérien ? Alors c'était lui l'avion à réaction ? Panda leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit cet avion... exploser en plein vol.

Je comprends rien, je comprends rien.

Panda se dit que ça devait être un délire de Mathieu qu'ils partageaient en commun (même si ce genre de choses, d'après les souvenirs du Hippie, n'arrivait plus depuis qu'ils avaient chacun leur propre corps). Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas le délire ? Pourquoi il n'en faisait pas partie ?

Mathieu fut touché au ventre, pendant que Panda se prit une migraine monstrueuse. Il ne savait pas s'il voyait flou ou si les immeubles de la vile était vraiment en train de s'effondrer. Il se retourna et vit la porte. Là, juste derrière lui, en plein milieu de la rue. Là d'où il venait. Mais juste la porte. Sans mur autour. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans un bureau sombre, uniquement éclairé à l'aide des lumières bleutées des ordinateurs. 3 écrans. Sur un écran, on pouvait voir le Geek par-terre, mort. Sur l'autre, il y avait Mathieu en train d'agoniser. Et sur le dernier il y avait le Patron, dans l'avion, calme au milieu des flammes qui l'entouraient.

"Charlie Tango. Terminé."

Panda vit l'explosion qui emporta le Patron et Mathieu. Il vit les écrans qui s'éteignirent. Il vit les claviers qui se désagrégèrent. Le monde autour de lui était en train de se décomposer et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était que spectateur.

Il vit le Hippie déposer son oreillette, et enlever son chapeau pour le coller à son torse. La tête baissée, comme pour se recueillir. La vision était incroyable : le monde disparaissait, petit à petit, laissant un vide blanc, dans un silence le plus total. Et le Hippie était là, au centre de ce silence blanc. Soudain, il avança de quelque pas vers le Panda et, sans même croiser son regard, l'embrassa. Le Panda n'eut pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de se demander quoi que ce soit. Le Hippie l'embrassait et c'était... aussi beau que dans ses rêves. Panda avait l'impression de mieux respirer (ironique non ? quand on embrasse quelqu'un qui ne respire que du tabac...) alors que ses lèvres touchaient celles du Hippie. Ce baiser avait le parfum de la verveine, et le Panda, qui fermait les yeux, sentit qu'on lui caressait la joue. Il lui semblait que des papillons naissaient dans sa bouche et voletaient jusqu'à son estomac, et il se demandaient dans combien de temps il n'allait pas finir par s'envoler lui aussi. Il s'imaginait soudain dans une forêt, au Tibet. Avec ses grues, ses rivières, ses arbres et ses bambous. Ce calme paisible. Panda prit le Hippie dans ses bras, sans interrompre cette bouffée d'oxygène qu'il lui procurait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se casserait le cul à sauver son espèce, à fonder une famille par devoir, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas heureux ainsi ? Le seul endroit qui comptait pour lui, le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui, le seul endroit où était sa place, c'était dans les bras du Hippie.

Mais soudain, le baiser n'avait plus rien de la verveine mais plutôt de la mer de Chine. Le Panda ouvrit les yeux et vit que le Hippie pleurait. Il s'arracha donc à ce baiser délicieux et voulut dire : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essuya alors les larmes de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui... et de la cendre se détacha de ses joues. Le Hippie commençait à se dissoudre lui aussi, ses pieds disparaissant en laissant un nuage de fumée.

"NON ! HIPPIE !"

Le Panda voulut le serrer plus fort pour l'empêcher de partir, mais il ne retint que du vide.

"HIPPIE !"

Le Panda se mit à courir. Courir courir courir, dans ce vide sans fin, dans ce vide sans fond. Parce qu'il était triste, parce qu'il était perdu. Parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'autre. Et puis, il ralentit. De plus en plus. Il oubliait petit à petit pourquoi il courrait. Il oubliait petit à petit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un peu comme lorsqu'on se réveille juste après un rêve et que plus on y réfléchit, moins on s'en souvient. Le vide fut de moins en moins vide. Il était dans une pièce, mais une pièce assez floue au départ. On aurait dit que quelqu'un faisait une mise au point. Le Panda continua de marcher, et une pièce commença à apparaître. Un canapé, des murs blancs tapissés de posters, un ordinateur... Le Panda avançait, avançait, et les contours étaient de plus en plus précis. Enfin, il arriva devant une porte. Il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé là. Il ne se souvenait plus de cet étrange délire qu'il venait de voir. Mais il ouvrit la porte et...

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais mec ?

- Le chat a encore chié dans la douche."

Le tournage de l'épisode allait bientôt commencer. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le Hippie a quelques images d'un Patron dans un avion à réaction qui lui reviennent en tête. Mais bon, ça ne devait pas être très important...

Et puis, le Hippie passa devant lui, et la première chose que le Panda voulut lui demander à ce moment-là était :

"Au fait Hippie, on t'a déjà appelé le Prophète ?

- Quoi, gros ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Euh... je sais plus en fait. Pourquoi, je devrais pas le savoir ?

- C'est pas ça, mais ce sont seulement mes potes camés qui m'appellent comme ça. C'est parce que je conseille les meilleures drogues et que je sais comment survivre à une overdose.

- Ah ouais. C'est... bizarre.

- J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à m'appeler comme ça à l'avenir, gros. Ca t'irait pas d'être drogué, t'es trop fragile, dit-il en souriant."

Ce sourire un poil moqueur fit rire notre petit ursidé, qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas tort. A part du bambou, il ne goûtait à aucune herbe. Même quand il était malade, il préférait se reposer plutôt que de prendre des médicaments.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas vu, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il demandait des nouvelles à Mathieu, cette nouvelle boîte de comprimés blancs posée sur le lavabo.

_Mr Sommet ? Mr Sommet !_


	10. Traumatisme

_"1er août 2014. Patient : Mathieu Sommet. Je vois que nous avons fait de gros progrès aujourd'hui !_

_- Je... Je suis malade ? Ils n'existent pas ? Ils n'ont jamais existé, ils étaient... dans ma tête ? Depuis toutes ces années ?"_

"Merde!"

Le Patron écrasa son poing contre un arbre aux feuilles bleues et aux racines grises. Il regarda tout autour et vit le Monde, SON monde, en train de partir en fumée. Il vit la grotte du Panda s'effondrer dans un bruit sourd, creusant dans la colline. Celle-ci perdit ses couleurs, une nuance de gris s'étalant partout comme un serpent, comme une marée noire. Les murs du hangar du Prof tombèrent tels des dominos, ses livres et ses ordinateurs se transformant en poussière. La balançoire du Geek s'était détachée de sa branche. Le van du Hippie s'était envolée. Les personnalités les moins influentes n'existaient plus. Le soleil avait disparu, et bientôt on ne pourrait plus discerner le ciel de la terre. Car ils auraient la même couleur. Gris.

"Prof... J'ai... j'ai peur... dit le Geek. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le Prof déglutit, des larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

"C'est... C'est Mathieu, il... il a pris des médicaments qui nous ont fait retourner de force dans sa tête. Et qui sont en train de détruire notre monde.

- On va disparaître nous aussi ?

- Non, fit le Patron. Hors de question. Mathieu a besoin de nous.

- Mais au rythme que ça va, fit le Panda, il risque de s'en rendre compte trop tard.

- Ta gueule la boule de poil."

Le Patron fit les cent pas autour de cet arbre. Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était le seul élément qui parvenait à survivre de cette destruction. Comme un phare, nos 6 personnalités se sont rapprochées de lui, guidées par une espèce d'instinct, et ont décidées de rester près de lui, ensemble. Le Hippie était assis par-terre, adossé contre lui, tout en fumant un joint. La Fille cachaient ses pleurs dans ses branches. Le Panda était à son sommet, essayant de voir à quelle vitesse s'approchait cette... disparition. Le Prof serrait le Geek dans ses bras, à l'ombre de l'arbre. Et le Patron faisait les cent pas. Ca avait l'air bien Out Of Character comme ça... mais que voulez-vous.

On agit différemment lors de la fin du monde.

Le Patron tentait de voir l'horizon. Mais l'horizon s'effaçait aussi bien que les bords d'une feuille de papier en train de brûler. Merde.

"Et Mathieu... il... il viendra pas nous sauver alors ? dit le Geek.

- Mathieu il s'en fout de nous, okay ?! cria la Fille. Il en a RIEN A BATTRE. Il m'a déjà abandonné une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le referait pas !

- C'est faux, dit le Panda. Il nous aime bien.

- S'il nous aimait autant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris ces putains de médocs ?"

Panda ne répondit pas.

"C'est ma faute, dit le Patron."

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris.

"Je n'ai rien vu venir, absolument rien. Il devait prendre ces médocs depuis longtemps je pense, mais on ne s'en rappelle même pas. Ca devait déjà avoir fonctionné, mais on ne s'en rappelle même pas. Et maintenant on risque de... mourir une bonne fois pour toute."

Les personnalités se turent, réalisant ce que venait de dire le Patron. Se mémorisant tous ces trous noirs qu'ils avaient vécu depuis quelques mois...

"En février, dit le Geek qui se mit à marcher en réfléchissant. Je me souviens qu'on s'était tous retrouvé à parler dans le corps de Mathieu. On a réussi à sortir peu de temps après mais... je sais plus...

- En avril, dit le Hippie. Une fois Mathieu m'a regardé et... et il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Je croyais qu'il était bourré...

- En juin, dit le Panda. Il y avait eu une espèce de délire où des chats nous tuaient tous. Je m'en souviens un petit peu...

- C'était pas un truc pour un épisode d'SLG gros ?

- Non je... je me souviens que je disparaissais dans une explosion... enfin je crois."

A réfléchir sur tous ces souvenirs arrachés, toutes les personnalités eurent mal au crâne. La vision de Mathieu assis face au docteur leur explosèrent aux yeux.

"Putain, dit Patron. J'aurais dû l'arrêter.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Patron, dit le Geek.

- Bien sûr que si. Je le vois encore, pendant la pause du tournage de l'épisode 85, aller dans la salle de bain et prendre cette foutue boîte de médocs..."

_Mathieu ouvre la boîte, tout en regardant le Patron avec des yeux d'un bleu océan... terriblement vides. _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Mathieu ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces médocs ?_

_- Mais de quel médocs tu parles ?"_

_Mathieu continue de fixer le Patron de ces yeux vides, tout en mettant le médoc dans sa bouche, et en l'avalant d'un coup. Le Patron est sidéré. Il a l'impression de voir une marionnette. Il prend la tête de Mathieu entre ses mains avant de lui placer la boîte sous son nez._

_"C'est quoi, ça ? demande le Patron._

_- Heu... une boîte d'allumette ? fait Mathieu d'un sourire triste. Allez viens on va tourner la suite de l'épisode."_

_Mathieu reprend la boîte des mains du Patron... et en sort une autre pilule qu'il avale d'un seul coup._

_"NON MATHIEU ARRETE !"_

C'était ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le Monde de Merde.

"Prof, t'as une explication ? Mathieu n'est pas malade, il nous a créé mais... il n'est pas malade au point de ne plus différencier le réel de l'imaginaire pas vrai ? fit le Patron.

- D'un autre côté nous étions imaginaires nous aussi, et nous sommes devenus réels... dit le Panda.

- Alors, c'est vraiment ce qu'il dit le docteur ? On n'existe pas ? fit le Geek."

Ils regardèrent tous avec un visage effaré le gamin qui venait de parler. Remettre en question sa propre existence ? Mais il est taré ! Soudain, le Panda vit les pieds du garçon.

Ils viraient au gris.

Il descendit vite de l'arbre et le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu vois... je peux te faire un câlin. C'est donc que tu existes..."

Le Geek se mit à pleurer dans la fourrure de l'ursidé.

"Et moi je te fais bien plus que des câlins, tu as dû forcément le sentir...

- Ta gueule Patron ! cria le Geek."

Les baskets du Geek reprirent leurs couleurs, mais le Panda se mit à trembler. Hors de question que l'un d'entre eux se dissolve dans les tréfonds de la tête de Mathieu.

"Disons que... commença le Prof. Disons que nous sommes des dessins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Disons que nous sommes des dessins, que Mathieu nous a dessiné sur une feuille de papier, qu'il a inventé notre physique, notre personnalité, sur une feuille de papier que Mathieu mettait devant sa caméra pour l'accompagner dans SLG."

Le Geek essuya ses larmes pour écouter l'explication du Prof. Il avait l'art de bien expliquer les choses et ça le rassurait.

"Mathieu voyait la feuille de papier, il savait qu'il la voyait, et ainsi savait qu'il était malade, mais vu qu'il savait la limite entre le dessin et la réalité, il savait si ce qu'il voyait était vrai ou non.

- Je... j'ai pas trop compris.

- En gros, il savait que ce qui était sur la feuille de papier était imaginaire, et ce qui ne l'était pas était réel. Mais nous, nous sommes sorti de la feuille de papier.

- Donc c'est de notre faute à tous ? dit le Patron, légèrement énervé.

- Non, pas du tout. Mathieu avait conscience que nous étions sorti du dessin, et il avait toujours la feuille de papier pour le prouver. Mais les médicaments qu'on lui a fait prendre... lui ont tout simplement fait croire qu'il n'avait jamais dessiné sur cette feuille de papier.

- Et maintenant cette feuille de papier, ils sont en train de la détruire."

Un long silence, le plus silencieux de tous les silences, s'installa.

"Pourquoi ils font ça ? Pourquoi ils font ça à Mathieu ? Pourquoi ils... ils lui font croire qu'il n'a jamais dessiné sur la feuille ? demanda la Fille.

- Et ces moments qu'on a passé en tournant les vidéos sur fond vert... je ne me souviens pas que ce docteur était là ! dit le Geek.

- Il n'était pas là, dit le Prof. J'en suis certain. C'est un coup monté.

- Et je crois savoir qui l'a organisé, dit le Patron.

- QUOI ?! TU LE CONNAIS ? cria le Panda.

- Nous le connaissons tous.

- Mais qu..."

Un nouveau mal de crâne les assaillit, au point que les cheveux de la Fille devinrent gris. Le Hippie se roula en boule et le Geek, le Prof et le Panda tombèrent à genoux. Le Patron chancela mais tenu bon, avant de hurler "Essaie un peu de me tuer doc !".

Un tremblement de terre les secoua tous, et ils virent avec horreur que le sol se fissurait en de profondes crevasses. Le Panda se releva.

Non.

Hors de question.

Il tenait trop à ce monde. Il tenait trop à ces personnalités. Il n'avait pas attendu dans cette grotte, survécu à la folie du Patron, tout fait pour se faire pardonner par le Prof, et vécu enfermé avec ces 4 types dans un appartement trop petit pour faire des vidéos bizarres sur internet, pour finir dans les limbes de l'esprit de Mathieu parce que des putains de connards lui lavent le cerveau.

Mais bordel Mathieu, réveille-toi !

Panda se mit à courir. Comme ça, sans raison. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part, et il espérait que ça marcherait. Il courut, loin loin loin. Ce Monde ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir d'horizon...

"Panda, noooooon !"

Le Hippie vit le Panda disparaître au loin, et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Pitié, faites qu'il revienne.

Faites que Mathieu revienne.

Que quelqu'un nous sauve de là.

N'importe qui.


	11. Epilogue

_**"Quelqu'un a vu le Panda ?"**_

Mathieu ne l'a peut-être pas vu depuis le début de l'émission, mais moi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il s'est enfui loin de nous lors de la Grande Destruction. Est-ce que lui aussi est tombé dans une crevasse pour se retrouver enfermé dans une espèce de prison de verre ?

Je me souviens de cette prison.

_Je cognais comme un gros malade à m'en saigner les phalanges. Le Geek continuait de pleurer dans les bras du Prof, la Fille était évanouie sur le sol et le Patron... tremblait de rage. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même foncé dans cette vitre et s'était déboîté l'épaule. La vitre s'était fissurée mais rien ne s'était produit. Elle s'était même réparée toute seule. A quoi bon cogner sur cette vitre alors ? Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher._

_Pourtant, de tous les autres personnages, j'étais celui qui assimilait le mieux les médicaments. Faut dire que vu tout ce que je prenais avant... Mais il y avait bien un truc, un truc dont j'étais horriblement en manque. C'était le Panda. Et le fait que Mathieu ne fasse rien pour nous aider me foutait les boules. _

_Moins que le Patron, évidemment._

_"Je vais lui défoncer la gueule, fit le Patron. Je vais prendre possession de lui et leur défoncer la gueule à tous._

_- Gros, on a jamais pris possession de Mathieu. Je parie même que c'est impossible. _

_- Evite de faire ce genre de pari avec moi gamin._

_- Tu vas pas faire subir ça à Mathieu quand même ? Effacer son esprit pour manipuler son corps c'est... c'est affreux._

_- Pas autant que de disparaître ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre de toute façon. Mathieu a... perdu sa... Volonté._

_- Si c'était vraiment le cas, nous serions déjà morts, dit le Prof."_

_Soudain, au lieu de ce noir qui nous entourait, nous vîmes une lumière blanche à travers cette vitre quasi transparente. Nous étions dans la chambre d'hôpital de Mathieu. Il était là, allongé sur le lit, livide. Ouais, presque aussi blanc que les murs._

_Il tourna la tête vers nous... et nous sourit. Jamais je n'avais vu Mathieu nous sourire comme ça. Tout d'un coup, notre rage envers lui se dissipèrent, et nous lui fîmes un signe de la main avant de retourner dans le néant._

_"Ce n'est pas sa faute."_

_Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul._

Mais on a eu de la chance. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux qualifier ça de chance... En fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis réveillé dans un salon qui ressemblait beaucoup à notre ancien salon... Mais ce n'est pas notre salon. Et tous les autres étaient là. Et comme des cons, on s'est tous fait un câlin. J'aurai pu pleurer de joie si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Evidemment, Mathieu s'est tout de suit mis à tourner la prochaine émission d'SLG. Entre deux-trois prises, on a appris que quelqu'un l'avait sorti de l'asile en tuant ses médecins, et qu'il l'avait installé ici par sécurité. Il avait même ramené son chat.

"Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être quelqu'un de bizarre ? Genre, qu'au bout d'un moment on lui devra quelque chose ?

- Bah en attendant il nous a sauvé les miches donc je ne vais pas me plaindre."

On est ensemble, c'est le principal.

Mais il manque le Panda.

Je l'ai cherché partout pourtant, dans tout l'appartement, qui n'est pas si grand que ça. J'ai fouillé dans les ruines du Monde de Merde, qui ressemblait plus à une nouvelle version post-apocalyptique du monde de Ooo avec un mélange de Ponyville.

J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Je n'avais pas retrouvé le Prof non plus et j'ai commencé à me dire... que peut-être les médocs ont réussi à tuer l'un d'entre nous. Après tout, le Panda est une des dernières créations de Mathieu alors peut-être que... peut-être que... qu'il était plus fragile !

Et merde maintenant ça me revient qu'il avait du mal à supporter toutes sortes de drogues... Fait chier !

Mais Mathieu il a dit qu'il avait eu un mirage du panda lui faisant un signe de la main lui aussi... Alors... Peut-être que lui aussi était dans une prison de verre ? Par pitié faites qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Je commence à trembler. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit parti. Jamais. Plus jamais je ne pourrais affronter la réalité en face avec ça. Le Panda c'était... C'était mon unique drogue sans effets secondaires. Par pitié faites qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Et Mathieu veut qu'on continue de tourner. Merde, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire ça. Je fouille sous le canapé, car le gars a eu la brillance d'esprit de garder notre canapé, et je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Une bonne capsule. Je l'ouvre et ingère tout ce qu'elle contient. Jusqu'à oublier qui je suis, pourquoi je m'inquiétais. Et même qui était le Panda. Je veux tout oublier. Je ne veux pas souffrir.

Et puis le temps passe. L'Instant Panda arrive... et moi j'émerge.

Il est là.

Mon Panda. Mon gentil Panda. Il est sale, il est triste, il est en colère, mais c'est bien lui. Il est devenu fou. Mais c'est bien lui. Et je sais ce dont il a besoin pour le calmer.

Mathieu fait un clash avec lui. Tout ça pour faire du buzz, quel connard.

La chanson se termine et je m'approche de lui. Du Panda. Mon Panda. Mon gentil Panda. Perdu, épuisé, énervé. Je m'approche de lui... et je le serre dans mes bras. Il commence à me repousser, à me donner des coups de poing, à hurler. Mais je ne le lâche pas. Je ne le lâcherai plus jamais. Alors il baisse les bras, pose la tête contre mon épaule, et se met à pleurer. Doucement. Il referme ses bras contre moi, comme la première fois. Et doucement, tout doucement, il s'endort.

Que la saison 5 commence.


End file.
